When i hear your name
by MmFlamerosemM
Summary: first odd story. Odd's reflecting his time with Sam. oneshot Song: Everytime I hear your name by Keith Anderson


**Lyrics**

_Thought_

**

* * *

**

Fin'lly got over that song of ours; stopped chasin' little red sports cars,  
To check the license plates an' back wood drivin' by your place.  
Back makin' the rounds at our old haunts: Honky Tonks, restaurants.  
An' seein' some of our old friends: it feels good to dance again.  
An' I can fin'lly smell your perfume an' not look around the room for you.  
An' I can walk right by your picture in a frame an' not feel a thing.

**But when I hear your name,  
I feel rain fallin' right out of the blue sky.  
An' it's the fifth of May, an' I'm right there starin' in your eyes.  
An' nothin's changed, an' we're still same.  
An' I get lost in the innocence of a first kiss,  
An' I'm hangin' on to every word rollin' off of your lips:  
An' that's all it takes, an' I'm in that place,  
Every time I hear your name.  
**

Here I am sitting in my room thinking about the times I had with Sam. The computer I almost stole for her and got caught with it. The sweet scent of her is finally out of my nose and the picture I had of Sam is standing up right now and not faced down.

"Hey, Odd. We're going down to Sam's Club to get groceries. Want to come?"

"Nah. I'm fine right here. See you guys later."

Rain had just came out of the sky and it was a perfect day too. Not even XANA, who is shut down, could've ruin this day. That day came back to me. I was going to help Sam with her DJ mixing when I had the sudden urge to kiss her… so I did. All I head was her name and I was back there, but I got out of bed and headed to my closet. I threw on my regular outfit which hasn't changed since middle school and walked out the door to meet my date.

**  
Got someone special in my life: everyone thinks she'd make a great wife.  
Dad says he thinks she's the one: reminds him of Mom when she was young,  
But it's way too soon to be talkin 'bout rings; don't wanna rush into anything.  
She's getting over someone too, kinda like me an' you.  
An' she talks about him every once in a while, an' I just nod my head an' smile,  
'Cause I know exactly what she's goin' through: yeah, I've been there too. **

An' when the conversation turns to you,  
I get caught in a "you were the only one for me",  
Kinda thought, an' your face is all that I see.  
I know I can't go back when I still go back.  
An' there we are, a point down by the riverside,  
An' I'm in your arms about to make love for the first time,  
An' that's all it takes, an' I'm in that place,  
Every time I hear your name.

"Hey Odd. Ready to go?" Sissy asked me.

I was dating her for a while now and my dad even approved of her. Said that she reminds him of mom when she was young.

"Yeah. Let's go."

We walked around the park and she started talking about Theo and how they used to do that. They were going out until Sissy saw him cheating on her with Emily. I just nodded and smile because I knew how she was going through this.

"Well, what about Sam?"

"I think she's doing fine since she went out with William."

I was took back in time to where me and Sam was by the factory's stream and I was holding her. She was about to kiss me when my phone rang and Jeremie declared it was a XANA attack. I was thanking God that he didn't let me take that chance and it also told me that don't rush anything to soon.

**  
So I'm thinkin' 'bout the words I left unsaid.  
(Every time I hear your name.)  
Stop tryin' the change the things I can't change.  
(Every time I hear your name.)  
In my heart I know you're gone, but in my head, **

I feel rain fallin' right out of the blue sky.  
An' it's the fifth of May, an' I'm right there starin' in your eyes.  
That's all it takes, an' I'm in that place.  
An' there we are, a point down by the riverside,  
An' I'm in your arms about to make love for the first time.  
An' I can't explain, but I'm in that place,  
Every time I hear your name.  
Every time I hear your name.  
(Every time I hear your name.)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.  
(Every time I hear your name.)  
Ah ah.  
Every time I hear your name.

I bade Sissy a goodnight with a kiss on the cheek and walked into my room. Ulrich was fast asleep and I plopped down onto my bed. I thought of all the possibilities that I could've told Sam I loved her but there's nothing about the past that I can change now. I feel asleep with one thought one my mind.

_'If I could change the past… I wouldn't.' _

_

* * *

_

So here's a one-shot about Odd in his POV. plz dont flame me for this. i think that Odd and Sam are a cute couple but i thought this song could fit what could've happened. but im really desparate for a song that i could do for Aelita or Jeremie. so if u have any ideas then send them to me at melissa1 direcway .com no spaces though. thx and i hope u keep reading them.

Love,

YumiwithUlrichalways


End file.
